This invention relates to a speed control lever apparatus for road vehicles or the like.
The speed control lever apparatus for road vehicles have different speed shift means in accordance with the types of the transmission system employed therein. For example, in road vehicles employing the planet gear type transmission system, a speed control apparatus in which selection of either forward running or backward running and a required transmission ratio can be obtained by moving a speed control lever along a U-shaped guide groove has been commonly used. Further, in road vehicles employing a hydraulically driven transmission system, a speed control apparatus in which selection of either forward running or backward running and a required transmission ratio can be obtained by moving a speed control lever along a straight guide having a hook-shaped path has been generally used.
Therefore, how to operate the speed control lever varies depending on the type of the speed control apparatuses employed in the transmission system, so that the driver is liable to be at a loss when operating the speed control levers of both types of transmission systems.